legogalaxygame_atfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeyo/Storyline and Gameplay Voting Part 2
Okay, so in the last blog of this type, BrickfilmNut's Storyline and Gameplay Voting, we voted on which basic plot and outline we liked the best of the six submitted. The results are as follows: *Story 1 -- 7 votes. *Story 2 -- 4 votes. *Story 3 -- 4 votes. *Story 5 -- 4 votes. *Story 6 -- 6 votes. To finalize the results and the story we'll be using, I'm thinking the writers (or anyone else who wishes to) should create a new story, one that mixes the most popular ones and contains elements of the others. Before I go into the format and story ideas, however, please take a look at the rules: __TOC__ Rules (This section is largely copied from BFN's blog, mainly for the purpose of keeping the system familiar.) * Vote on each of the following concepts, as well as two final storyline submissions, made by our members. * Make only one post containing your votes. It has to be a stand-alone post, not a reply to another post on this blog. * Please attempt to only use your comments for voting, and make only one comment each. Use this blog for miscellaneous discussion. The occasional reply is allowed here, but it should only be done if necessary. * If something is unclear, ask. Once your question has been answered, edit your original post and add your vote. * Please note that this vote is NOT for entirely new story ideas. That blog has already been closed. This is solely for ideas connected to the themes that have already been voted on. Merged, revised or otherwise interconnected stories consisting of the popular aspects of the previously voted on themes are what we're looking for here. You may post your storyline ideas in the comments on this blog; I will then add it to the "submissions" section of this blog and have the original comment deleted in order to keep the blog free of clutter. The suggested format for storyline submissions is as follows: Game Themes Included: Which of the ideas listed above have been merged or have a part in your story? Backstory: This is your idea for the new story. In it, you should include, in addition to elements of the previously voted upon themes and the obvious requirements for a story outline: Tech/Setting: The level of evolution and sophistication of technology the game takes place in. Stone age? Space age? Everything in between? Villain(s): What is the villain like? Is it one mastermind or several unconnected enemies? Tone: I think we've pretty much decided on the tone: mostly serious with the occasional bout of humor. But if your idea differs from that, feel free to post it. Worlds: How many worlds? And of what type/environment? Is there only one or are there many that cover a wide spectrum of environments? Character/Class: Do you start out alone or with a particular team? Are there factions? And how do you gain gear and abilities? Similarities: List the parts of your story and game design that were taken from or include elements of the six ideas voted on in BFN's blog. Game Theme Submissions Game Theme 1 Game Themes Included: This is a merge of stories One and Six (Boba's and Mvp's/Jeyo's). It can, of course, be modified to include elements of the other stories. Tech: Largely futuristic, with some telekinetic energy (used for assembling and disassembling buildings and weapons) and some pseudo-medieval (Energized swords, composite plate body armor, etc.). Backstory: After a massive cataclysm that nearly destroyed the Minifigures' homeworld, the paradise planet Acrea, entire continents are in ruins. These once-great worlds are now guarded by strange, fiery beasts and beings who only appeared on Acrea recently. They have been driving out the minifigures who remain in the ruined cities. Meanwhile, the sky darkens each passing day and the air becomes brittle with tension and anxiety as a foreboding sense of doom permeates the atmosphere... Players journey across the various floating continents of Acrea in an attempt to discover the reasons behind these sinister and mysterious occurrences. They travel all across the planet, inspecting ruins, uncharted worlds and even Acrea's moons, searching for clues as to the cause of the catastrophe and slow degradation of the planet, while frequently being plagued by the rapidly growing number of the fire-and-metal-clad warriors. The players' adventures culminate in the discovery of -- and conflict with -- a formerly unknown and extremely powerful enemy who controls the now-massive army of fiery beings and who has stolen mystical objects and ancient manuscripts key to the planet's history and birth, right under the figurative nose of the Minifigures. This being, empowered with the knowledge gleaned from these historical artifacts, absorbs the vast amount of energy stored in Acrea's core, becoming a being of unmatched power fully capable of seizing the universe and claiming it as his own. Things take an unpleasant twist when the deity is discovered to be Korrigahnn, Lord of Fire, one of the three most prominent of the legendary First Builders and well-known in many myths and stories. And once with all the power of the First Builders at his command, Korrigahnn launches his agenda in earnest. Worlds: *One mining/rocky/desert world *Two futuristic city/space worlds; **One, the larger, is the "Hub" and starting point for the players. It is where the Training Academy is located. **The other is in a heavily damaged state and has been abandoned (for the most part) since the cataclysm but is still recognizable as a "space world". *One semi-advanced Castle/"Wizard" world (With two different factions in conflict) *A harsh, icy/mountainous world *Several worlds with ruins of past cities *Many more with no trace of civilization, just uncharted and wild lands. Enemies: One mysterious, powerful main villain (for the most part cloaked and unknown to the Minifigs), as well as his several top servants and vast army that appear first on the outskirts and ruined worlds, and then slowly advance into the inner worlds. The top servants of Korrigahnn (the bosses) soon reside on just about every world. Tone: Largely suspenseful and serious but with the occasional touch of humor. Character/Class: Every player starts out as a member of a loosely organized collection of "nomads"; a network of independent explorers and innovators. They start out with a wide variety of customization options and several weapons and gear to buy from NPC vendors. The players can also trade items. As they progress in the game, they come in contact with the more official civilizations residing on the other worlds. If the players so choose, they can do missions and services for these people in return for nation-specific gear and abilities. There is no limit to the amount of nations the players can befriend, but certain ones are harder to join than others. Similarities: The planet the game takes place on, the worlds and the enemies all derive from Story Number 6 of the original voting blog. The idea of the ruined cities and you being an independent explorer who can team up with others as you so choose came from Story Number 1. The cataclysm is a mix of the one from 6 and the one from 1. The original technology level of Story 6 was brought up to a more advanced level, per Story 1. The Training Academy mentioned in the Worlds section is from Story Number 2. Game Theme 2 Game Themes Included: Primarily the post-apoc themes from Story #1, although the explanation of why the cataclysm occurred is my own design. I also incorporated the villain of Story #6, although there is an even darker villain behind him. Tech: Primarily Futuristic among the protagonists. Steampunk could, perhaps, be relegated to a "rural" or "undeveloped" world. Since Korrigahnn would be an older-style villain, his army could have medieval aesthetic. Backstory: The minifigures of Acrea are a civilization advanced far beyond our own. They live in massive cities filled with futuristic spires, and travel on a system of laser-guided pods. The scientists of Trikron City, the capital of Acrea, have been working for years to create a "metabeing"--a powerful life form with superhuman power. After several failed tries, they created Meta-350, the first true metabeing. But then an alien fleet appeared in Acrea's skies, and shot down on the world below. Acrea's faults were shot down, shattering the planet. The scientific lab was destroyed (causing massive explosions), and Meta-350 was nowhere to be found. The player will find himself or herself in this shattered world, fighting against the various evil factions that have risen up over Acrea, eventually confronting Korrigahnn, the leader of the alien fleet, and the even more evil force behind him. Villains/Subplots: *Meta-350, whose immense energy caused the cataclysm appears as a renegade in the game, sometimes fighting against the minifigure heroes, sometimes against the attacking alien forces. As a metabeing, he possesses great elemental powers, and typically bonds to a particular element before combat. *The Cyborgs (or, perhaps, "Androids") are robotic assistants to the people of Trikron. A failed metabeing experiment, Meta-249, has bonded to the Alpha Cyborg, the commanding Cyborg, and ordered the other Cyborgs to rebel and take over Trikron. The player will fight him in the climax of the battle for the city. *Toward the end of the game, the player has more and more fights with the race of alien Knights. Their leader is Korrigahnn, the Lord of Fire and greatest of the villains, who seeks a life-giving substance underneath the planet's surface. What the player doesn't realize, however, is that Korrigahnn is merely possessed by a higher villain, Oblivion, who betrays Korrigahnn and begins destroying Acrea, rather than conquering it. At the end of the game, the player must enter the void and fight Oblivion to keep Acrea safe. :(And, from Doomslicer's suggestion), Oblivion will fight the player in his natural state, but after that will create an evil copy of the player, with the attacks and skills the player has learned throughout the game.) Worlds: *Training academy *Trikron City: Ultra-futuristic city, zone of conflict between minifigures and Cyborgs/Androids. *The Ice Zone. *A jungle world. This one could, also, harbor medieval themes and evil power masters/wizards/Druids, who lead an army of monsters. *A remote steampunk world, long unknown, but revealed after the Meta-cataclysm. *A city ruined beyond repair, containing the remnants of the scientific laboratory. *Various ships in Korrigahnn's fleet. *The void zone, where Oblivion lives. Tone: Post-apoc, but with some humor. There should be at least one incredibly funny character. Similarities: Cyborgs and Ice World are taken from LUA. Post-apoc setting taken from Story theme one. Korrigahnn taken from theme Six. Meta-350 and Oblivion are my own characters designed to fit into specific places (cataclysm starter and final villain, respectively.) Category:Blog posts